Step Up All In The Aftermath
by anauthorsworld
Summary: What happens next between Sean and Andie?


Step up all in the aftermath

Andie West & Sean Asa

They had just won The Vortex and everything was going fine they had got stable jobs for three years places to sleep and best friends to last a life time.

But what if that wasn't enough for Sean andie fretted in her mind smile still on her face but it didn't quite reach up to her ears she knew he liked her and she didn't just get all that from the kiss but she didn't want to go through all that shit that she went through with chase it fucking ripped her to pieces and slapped her dancing career in the face but she couldn't afford to be like that not in front of her friends but she really didn't want to lose anyone else in her life especially after her mother. But no one knew that maybe except Camille but she was like a little sister and she knew she could trust her.

Sean looked worriedly at Andie her daydreaming had allowed him to lead her out into a less crowded hallway but she was way too out of it to notice and that's what lead him to think that something was going on.

"Andie?" He whispered as her eyes closed a small sound escaped her beautiful lips and he suddenly realised she was crying. He pulled her into a hug sliding down the wall so she was curled up in his lap sobbing him just rubbing her back and humming a song he couldn't really remember the lyrics to.

Her crying soon stopped and she was soon just a bundle of wet cheeks and sniffs. She finally moved wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her head into his chest.

"Andie we have to go back to the room people will start to worry" she remained in her same position and he grunted moving her arms up slightly so he could rearrange both of them he pulled at her legs so they were straddling him making it easier for him to pick both of them up.

He made it back up to the room where everyone was laughing hard and drinking champagne he hoisted her up a bit more and rested his hands on the bottom of her thighs as she rearranged her hands in his hair, head buried in the crook of his neck tears still rolling down her face she made no noise except for the occasionally sniff or small sob.

He tried to close the door as softly as possible trying not to lose his grip on the amazing woman in his arms. He smiled at the mob and LMNTRX before making his way up to the bedrooms and then her bedroom knowing his was no place anyone wanted to be. He seated himself on the edge of her bed.

"Andie are you okay?" He whispered into her hair she shook her head no "do you want to talk about it?" She pondered it before pulling away from him and he suddenly missed the warmth her body had been sharing with his "it's my mom" she sniffed rubbing her hands across her cheeks as she carried on "I dance because she used to be a dancer and it reminds me of her but that's just what hurts carrying on what she started and she isn't even here seems wrong." Sean kept his eyes on hers the entire time even when she spoke in a small whisper "she died when I was 16 of cancer" he didn't start cooing over her and telling her everything was going to be fine and that her mom was watching her from wherever it was that she stood like everyone else usually did when she told them he only hugged her close and pressed a comforting kiss to her temple.

She yawned into his chest and sighed "that dancing really numbed me out"

"I know what you mean my butts sore" she burst out laughing "you know your only the 7th person to know about my mom"

"That makes me feel special"

"It should moose doesn't know" a smile graced his lips and she punched his arm "god" they both laughed until she yawned again "well I'd better let you sleep" he waited for her to move but she didn't comply "stay with me please?" He smiled and let her pull him down into bed beside her. He pulled her towards him one hand snaked around her waist the other playing with her hand as her breath tickled his chest.

The crews downstairs sunk into awkward silence when all of a sudden jenny Kido pointed something out. "Has anyone seen either andie or Sean since they went upstairs ten minutes ago" no one said anything as they all creeped up to The bedrooms. One rooms door was cracked open and the Santiago twins pushed it even further revealing the sleeping figures of their two team leaders. "Finally!" LMNTRX all groaned out the MOB smiling at them all.

Sean woke up first to see Andie and boy was she beautiful he slipped out of her grasp and headed to the bathroom for his morning shower.

Andie woke up several minutes later to an empty bed and Sean's lingering scent suddenly fear rose up in her throat and tears threatened to spill over. When all of a sudden her bathroom door opened and a half naked Sean waltzed out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He jogged forwards to Andie when he saw the tears in her eyes "hey" he said desperately pulling her towards him "what's wrong?" She sniffed "I thought you'd just left" he smiled "I'm not that kind of guy don't worry" he smiled and pulled his towel up a bit more "well I'm going to get changed if you need me I'm across the hall" she smiled at him as he left her room to sprint to his room without getting noticed.

Andie walked downstairs to see everyone still passed out across couches how long were they up for after her and Sean went to sleep she knew they were celebrating they just didn't understand how hard they went at it. There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it Andie walked over to the door when a pair of bare arms encircled her waist and stole a kiss on her cheek she laughed and played with Sean's fingers as they lay on her bare tummy. "I thought you'd wait for me" he mumbled nibbling on her ear the knocking became more and more urgent by the second "we need to go open the door Sean"

"We don't have to we could always just ignore them" she turned around in his arms "but then they'd only come back later" she placed a chaste kiss to his lips and held his hand pulling him to the door with her. She opened it to see the last person she had ever wanted to see and leaned into Sean more than before "what're you doing here?" She snapped at him making Sean only want to attack the guy for making her agitated.

"What can I not come to see my friends and girlfriend every once in a while?" Sean had a feeling the ass meant Andie and cleared his throat load enough for the ass finally to notice him "oh so who are you I'm chase?" Oh so this is the ex.

"I'm Sean Andies boyfriend" he was suddenly feeling very possessive at that moment and he knew Andie could feel it too. "So I heard you won that vortex gig how cheesy"

"What are you talking about chase?"

"Well when a bunch of crap dancers win a competition the rest of us realise you rigged it" Andies eyes bulged she never had been a cheater and never would be she got everything she had fair and square earning everything especially after her mom died. "You know what keep it to yourself chase we don't need it"

"But you know you want it!"

That's when Sean snapped fist flew straight at the assholes face and he heard a crack loud enough for Andie to wince as chase tried to fight back flying in a few reckless punches rarely ever hitting its mark until he pulled out a pocket knife and Andie knew she had to do something Sean took a few swipes to the chest before she managed to get between them and chases fist connected with her nose.

Sean slammed the door shut on chase locking it up and proceeding to look over a bleeding Andie on the floor he gently ran his finger along her nose careful when she winced and came to the swift conclusion that it was not broken just bruised and with that the blood stopped around eleven minutes later. She quit complaining about him being hurt as he tended to the only injury on her wiping up the blood with a wet cloth and pressing a small kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Okay you've tended to me let me look at you" she pulled him into the bathroom and pushed him down onto the toilet seat he seemed to have a blackeye and a small almost nonexistent cut through his eyebrow but she knew there would be a scar. Then she moved down to his chest where most of the damage was there was three long slashes across his torso but they weren't deep and weren't bleeding heavily she wiped around the cut and inside the cut with an antiseptic wipe before bandaging him up.

"Why did you let yourself get hurt over me?" She sighed rinsing out the cloth in the sink. He came up behind her turning around and picking her up so she was say on the counter with him stood in between her legs. He pressed his forehead to hers "because you mean a lot to me and I wasn't just going to let him go on at you like that without me doing anything like that what kind of boyfriend would I be then, she smiled "a crappy one at that"

He smiled and lifted her down from the counter before pressing his lips to hers one last time before their friends found them.

Meanwhile chase was planning what ways he could get Andie back but everything he thought of knew wouldn't hurt her. But what if Sean also had an ex who left him broken and vulnerable wouldn't she make Sean want to be with her. 

Andie sat in the lobby of Caesars palace waiting for the owner to come speak to her and Sean but Sean had just nipped to the restroom. The manager wanted to tell them the dates of the shows they were putting on but so far he hadn't shown.

Minutes later Sean came back with what looked like a dolled up clown following him "- I told you I have a girlfriend and there she is" he pulled Andie up from the couch and wrapped his hands around her clown face grimaced "really her? A man of your type went for her?"

"Excuse me sir but I think your hooker family is that way" she pointed towards some old guys stood by the manager who was smirking out way obviously waiting for them to come talk to him.

"This Steph" he forced her name out through gritted teeth "is my amazing girlfriend Andie and I'm sure your here on holiday and for that I'm grateful because then for all the three years that we have a contract in work here I will not have to see your face. So goodbye Steph for we have to go see the manager" he smiled at her then kissed Andie on the lips as he stormed off in the corner of his eyes "thank god I found you" he murmured on her lips between kisses "she's been harassing me since I left the restroom"

She smiled at him "come on lover boy we need to discuss work" he laughed and followed her over to the manager who seemed to have lost his male friends.

"I see you met Steph she has been hitting on every person with a dick" the manager seemed to be quite young maybe 29 ish "well evening entertainment is after 9 for the many adults every Thursday and Sunday but if you want extra credit or whatever the kids club is lacking staff"

"Yeh well do it" Andie replied enthusiastically "that would be cool"

"Good good kids club is from 8-10 am on holidays meaning this summer and they have evening activities at 6 till 9 every night good"

"That's okay well start planning new entertainment but for the first time we might have to use our last act"

"That's fine some of our tenants haven't seen it yet anyway" the manager walked away smiling "so I didn't know you liked kids" she turned round to look at Sean "yeah well I have a young niece called Sarah so what about you miss I'll take care of kids"

"After my mom died I was taken in by my moms best friend she had a young son and anyway I used to play with Camille and tyler" he suddenly grew jealous "whose tyler?"

"Wow calm down lover boy tyler was and always will be just a friend anyway he's on tour with his girlfriend I'm sure you've heard of tyler gage before" he looked at her in surprise "we grew up together he's more of a big brother he helped me get into MSA were I met Chase Moose Hair Kido Monster so if it wasn't for him I would be in Texas by now. He's also the reason moose and Camille met seen as Camille and him grew up in the same foster home." He smiled at her "you are so full of surprises"

"Okay so can we go tell the rest of the crew about our gigs and then I'm gonna go to the kids club if you want to join me." She smirked at him as he followed her.


End file.
